Consequences of the Future
by ArdisMay
Summary: AU 50th rewrite. Fourth in my Donna x Ten fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Looking around at their new surroundings Donna noticed a sandy beach and water, "are we in Wales," she queried pointing to the castle on the hill. The Doctor came up behind her wrapping his arms around her, "does it matter where we are as long as we're together?" Smiling Donna leaned into his embrace kissing his cheek, "I love you, even if you are horrible at navigation," she retorted. "Hey now," he feigned hurt making Donna giggle. Sighing in his arms Donna felt something press into her, "Theta what's in your pocket," she asked. Standing up straight the Doctor reached into his jacket, pulling out a peculiar looking machine that began ringing as he produced it, "it's a machine that goes ding. Made it myself, lights up in the presence of shape-shifter DNA. Ooh! Also can microwave frozen dinners from up to 20 feet and download comics from the future. I never know when to stop," he explained. "So why is it dinging Theta? I'm certainly not an alien," Donna dared.

Expanding the antenna, the Doctor began running off to the other side of the clearing, seeing a lady on a horse. Following behind Donna tried to keep up, meeting him and ginger woman, "I do not understand," she heard the woman exclaim now dismounted from her horse. The Doctor shook his head, "You're a zygon," he declared. "A Zygon," the woman asked quizzically. The Doctor sighed, "a Zygon, yes. Big, red, rubbery thing covered in suckers," he explained. "Doctor," Donna interrupted. "Not now Donna," the Doctor dismissed her protest. The woman became flushed red, fisting her hands, "I certainly am not. I'm the Queen of England how dare you," she objected. Donna smacked his arm to get his attention, "Doctor," she urged. Turning to see what was wrong he noticed that where the horse once stood now stood a giant Zygon, "oh. It was the horse," he exclaimed.

Taking Donna's hand the Doctor began running, "what's going on," Elizabeth shouted as the Doctor grabbed her hand too leading them away from the Zygon and to safety. "We're being attacked by a shape-shifting alien from outer space formerly disguised as your horse," he explained. Elizabeth struggled to run and hold her massive dress, "but what does that mean," she shouted seeking further clarification. "It means you're going to need a new horse," Donna shot rolling her eyes and making the Doctor smirk at her come back.

Pushing them behind a rock archway the Doctor ducked behind also, "where's it going," Elizabeth asked. The Doctor turned to Donna, "I'll hold it off, you run. Go with Elizabeth," he ordered. "If you think I'm leaving you alone," Donna began to protest but the Doctor stopped her, placing his finger on her lips. "Her people need her," he supplied pressing a kiss to her lips.

Running in the opposite direction of the Doctor, Elizabeth and Donna ran into the forest, "the castle is this way," Elizabeth encouraged still struggling with her dress. Hearing footsteps behind them Donna gasped turning to see what it was and meeting face to face with a Zygon, "Doctor," she screamed before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming to the Doctor was above her, "Donna," he panted from running to her. Seeing his face she felt immediately at ease "the Zygon it was there," she mumbled as the Doctor helped her up. "What does it want of us," Elizabeth urged picking herself up. Dusting Donna off he answered Elizabeth's questions, "that's what I'm trying to find out. Probably just Earth," he replied. "Doctor," Donna heard her voice yell. As the Doctor turned toward the new voice Donna was shocked into silence. Before her eyes was a spitting image of herself.

"How is that possible," Elizabeth demanded. Looking between the two Donnas the Doctor tried to decipher which one was truly his, "did you see her the entire time," he quizzed Elizabeth. "No. I fell down," she replied. Donna stepped closer, "so did I. That's when it did it isn't it? It knocks you out and becomes you," she queried.

Hitting his machine the Doctor placed it next to his ear, "argh, it's not working," he panicked. "Why do you need a bloody machine," Donna shouted as he kept alternating it between her and the Zygon. The Doctor plunged toward Donna, desperately pulling her mouth against his, slipping his tongue into her mouth and thoroughly investigating it. Separating himself from her the Doctor went to her Zygon counterpart, kissing it as well, "Seriously? You're gonna kiss the Zygon alien boy," she spat still breathless from their kiss.

Suddenly a strange whooshing noise filled their ears as a giant circular spinning worm hole looking thing appeared in the sky, "back, all of you," the Doctor urged putting himself between the odd appearance and the women. Donna stepped slightly closer to him, "what is it," she asked secretly enthralled. "That's a time fissure. A tear in the fabric of reality anything can happen," he declared waiting for the worst to happen. However, the only thing to spring from it was a red hat, "for instance a fez," Donna mocked as he bent down and inspected it.

Shocked by the man that popped through, falling onto the floor Donna stepped closer to the Doctor for protection as he picked the hat up, placing it on his head, "who's that," she spouted. The Doctor stood up straighter, "that's just what I was wondering," he revealed. "Oh, that is skinny. "I've never seen it from the outside. It's like a special effect," the man remarked looking at the Doctor and making Donna burst into giggles. Placing her hand on the Doctor she stepped beside him, "he is right you know. You really are," she paused, "you I know you. You were at our wedding." The Doctor looked over at her, "this was the man," he questioned. Donna nodded, "yeah and he was with a girl," she told him. Just then she noticed how the man was staring at her, "what? Do I have something on my face dumbo," she growled.

Swallowing hard the man stepped closer to them, "Donna," he breathed. "Yeah, that's my name. "Oi," she shouted due to the uncomfortable nature he was staring at her, like he was laying eyes upon a roman statue. He jerked at her shout, "oi," he shouted back in surprise. Something in Donna changed at this, it was so familiar so, if she could just put her finger on why this man got under her skin like only the Doctor could. The way he watched her it was as if she was the love of his life, "no," she gasped in realization, "you're not. You are. Oh my stars," she gasped slowly walking over to him. Donna placed her hand onto the man's face. His cheek rested in her hand like he had found home, closing his eyes he nuzzled it, breathing her in. His reaction told her everything she needed to know and although it broke her heart she had to keep going, "how long has it been," she questioned bringing him back to the present. "Too long," the man revealed wrapping his arms around her and burying his head in her hair, "I've missed you so much."


	3. Chapter 3

Clearing his throat the Doctor tried to get their attention unsuccessfully, "excuse me," he finally interrupted, "does somebody mind telling me what's going on here?" Turning to face him Donna rolled her eyes, "will you take that bloody thing off? It's not your fit," Donna shot of the hat her husband was wearing. Walking over to her incarnation of the Doctor, the future Doctor swatted the Fez fom his head, "Matchstick man," he exclaimed sizing him up. Her current Doctor, still confused looked on. Realization dawned on him, "you're not," he whispered barely audible sizing up the other man as he cataloged everything about the Doctor.

Both reached for their sonic in unison, pulling them out and watching the other's movement carefully. The future version popped his out, basking in the size as the current version of the Doctor looked put off guard by the size as he erected his own blue sonic, "compensating," he shot. "Oi," Donna interrupted at the two bickering idiots. The current version of her husband turned toward her, "Regeneration, it's a lottery," he explained. "Oh, he's cool isn't he cool? Oops I'm wearing sandshoes," he mocked. Donna cleared her throat, "oi," she shouted pointing down at her own pair of matching trainers.

The current Doctor leaned into him, "what are you doing here? I'm busy," he snapped. "Oh, busy," he paused looking at the two Donna's before him as well as Queen Elizabeth, "I see. Is that what we're calling it eh," he questioned picking up the Fez and wearing it, "hello ladies," he greeted the three of them. Turning to watch his future self he rolled his eyes, "don't start," the current version warned his future self. "Listen, what you get up to in the privacy of your own regeneration is your own business," he began.

Donna stepped closer to him, "you should be he kissed a bloody Zygon," she told him swiping the hat from his head, "not your type," she reasoned tossing it aside as he pouted. "One of them is a Zygon," the pinstripe Doctor explained. Smiling the future Doctor nodded, "I'm not judging you," he warned. "Oi," she shot hitting his arm, "he kissed a bloody Zygon, big, red, covered in suckers, meaning you kissed it too dumbo." Realization dawned on him as both wiped their mouths on their sleeves in unison.

Just then the fisher began to slightly enlarge and make a louder noise causing the both to investigate. Donna barely hid her snickers as both Doctors reached in their pocket to retrieving glasses in unison, glasses that surely neither one of them needed. Upon hearing her the Doctors turned to see what the commotion was about noticing their glasses themselves, "oh lovely," the future version commented as the current one squeaked in delight both forgetting about Donna.

"Can you hear me? Is that you," a young female voice shot through the fisher. Donna stepped closer to them, "who's that," she needed to know. Instead of answering her he stepped closer to the fisher, "oh hello Clara. Can you hear me," the future version asked. "Yeah, it's me. We can here you. Where are you," she questioned. Turning to Donna's Doctor he asked, "where are we?" Donna laughed, "apparently you can't tell from licking the air then," she snidely remarked. Eyeing her, her pinstripe Doctor raised his eyebrow, "England 1562," he replied.

The voice on the other end paused for a moment, "who are you talking to," she queried. "Myself," they both answered in unison making Donna burst into giggles again. But then another voice rang out from the fisher, "can you come back through," another woman asked. Twiddling his hands the future Doctor thought briefly, "physical passage may not be possible in both directions," he paused, "ah," the future Doctor walked over to Donna taking the fez from her, "wait. There were two of you," he remembered looking about. "And now there are two of them," the pinstripe Doctor noticed seeing two versions of Elizabeth. Moving closer to them he looked at them both, "your majesties, probably a good time to run," the elder Doctor told the duplicate Elizabeths. "But what about the creature," they chimed in unison. Rolling her eyes Donna sighed, "how about you run the opposite direction of each other," she suggested. Watching them both scurry off Donna still felt uneasy. They just let one alien and one human go and she was faced with two Doctors. Something was surely terribly wrong. Not missing a beat the future Doctor tossed the fez into the fisher, "fez incoming," he yelled. "Nothing here," the young girl replied. Donna stepped between the two men, "so where did it go," she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're me? Both of you," he asked in disbelief. The pinstripe Doctor nodded, "yep," he answered. "Even that one," the man tried to clarify. The tweed Doctor's mouth dropped, "yes," he in defense. Still not believing what he was seeing or hearing he shook his head, "you're my future selves," he elucidated. "Wait a minute," Donna interrupted, "he's you too?" "Yes" the future and current version both answered in unison. The other Doctor stood there stunned, "am I having a midlife crisis," he questioned. Donna sighed, "you and me both buddy," she added as the two versions closest to her held their sonics up threatening.

"Why are you pointing your screwdrivers like that? They're scientific instruments, not water pistols," he yelled. Donna snickered, "oh he has those too," she shot as they slowly lowered them. He stepped forward, "you look like you've seen a ghost," he realized. The pinstripe Doctor let go of Donna's hand, "well, loving the posh gravelly thing. Very convincing," he began. Interrupting him was the future version of the Doctor, "Brave words Dick Van Dyke," he remarked before hearing approaching footsteps. "Encircle them," a group of guards shouted running up to the group. Pulling their sonics back out to defend in one hand both the future and current Doctor placed their free hand in front of Donna to protect her and sandwiching her between the two of them. One guard stepped closer than the rest, "which of you is the Doctor," he demanded to know. When no one replied he took another step, "the Queen of England is bewitched. I would have the Doctor's head," he threatened. "Well, this has all the makings of your lucky day," the youngest version of the Doctor explained.

"I think there's three of them now," the young girl's voice boomed making the guards stand still. "There is a president for that," the older woman added. Looking around the guards spotted the fisher, "what is that? Witchcraft," he commanded to know. Nodding the future version of the Doctor grinned, "ah yes! Now that you mention it that is witchcraft," he revealed walking to the fisher. "Hello," he greeted it, "hello in there. Am I talking to the wicked witch of the well," he questioned looking up pleadingly. Donna could hear whispering but couldn't quite make it out until, "why am I the witch," rang through. "Clara," the Doctor asked hopefully. Donna couldn't help but think what a lovely name Clara was. It really was pretty. The future Doctor took another step toward the fisher, "hello," the young woman answered. "Clara, Hi, hello. Would you mind telling these prattling mortals to get themselves be gone," he questioned. Hearing the way he referred to them made Donna's skin crawl, "who are you calling prattling mortals spaceman," she shot as her Doctor tighten his grip on her hand placing his other one on her arm to calm her.

"Prattling mortals off you pop or I'll turn you all into frogs," the young girl threatened. Donna's current Doctor pointed his finger out in warning at the guards as the other one nodded, "oh frogs nice. You heard her," he urged. The young girl sighed, "what's going on," she whined. "It's a timey-wimey thing," he responded. The newest Doctor looked flabbergasted, "timey what? Timey-wimey?" Donna's pinstripe Doctor leaned in next to the other one, "I've no idea where he picks that stuff up," he lied. Donna couldn't help it and she slapped his arm, "ow," he yelped.

"The Queen," the group of soldiers chanted in unison kneeling as Elizabeth approached. Donna stood next to her husband, or husbands as they all stood watching the approaching Queen. "You don't seem to be kneeling. How tremendously brave of you," she commended. The pinstripe Doctor stepped forward, "which one are you? What happened to the other one," he demanded to know. "Indisposed, long live the Queen," she sneakily remarked as the guards chanted "long live the Queen," in echo of her. "Arrest them. Take them to the tower," she ordered smile wide across her face.

Stepping away from Donna the pinstripe Doctor pointed his sonic at Elizabeth, "that is not the Queen of England! That's an alien duplicate," he shouted. "And you can take it from him. He's really checked," the tweed Doctor mocked. Donna's husband rolled his eyes, "oh, shut up," he snapped. Sighing he turned away from him looking at the newest Doctor to join them, "venom sacks in the tongue," he added. "Seriously stop it," the pinstripe Doctor warned. "No hang on, the tower, that's brilliant. I demand to be incarcerated in the tower immediately with my co-conspirators sand shoes, granddad and Jessica rabbit," he exclaimed. "So says you chinny," Donna snidely remarked. The young, leather clad Doctor shook his head, "are you capable of speaking without flapping your hands about," he questioned. Donna giggled momentarily before deciding to answer, "no he really isn't," she added. "Silence. The tower is not to be taken lightly. Very few emerge again," she warned eyeing the group, "very well. shackle them and take them to the tower," she ordered as the guards swooped in binding Donna legs and hands with cuffs as well as each of the the three Doctors.


	5. Chapter 5

Donna's head was beginning to pound from her current Doctor and the future Doctor's prattling on, "how much further," she inquired. "We're in Richmond now, another twelve miles," he gladly boasted. Stopping dead in her tracks she caused the unfamiliar Doctor to bump into her, "sorry miss," he apologized. "Not your fault," she told him turning to the other two, "if I have to listen to you two muttering the entire twelve miles these guards might as well spear me now," she dared. The two shot each other a look of terror making Donna smile, knowing she still had her gift.

Four hours later Donna was ready to murder the two, "you are lucky my hands are shackled or I'd ring the both of you up," she growled finally seeing the tower in the distance, "finally," she huffed picking up speed. The Doctors quickened their pace to catch up with her, "I'm sure the baby enjoys hearing about the monarchy's history," the future Doctor appealed. "Well I don't," Donna shot reaching the doors, "and the baby cannot hear you yet," she added. Her husband, clad in pinstripes and chains snuck up to her ear, "time lords function differently than humans," he smiled stealing a secretive moment that the younger Doctor would not see. Rolling her eyes Donna held her shackles up to have them undone as they were led into a cell.

"Get in there," the guards ordered thrusting each of them in one by one slamming the door behind them. The current form of Donna's husband hurried to her side, "are you okay," he asked. "I'm fine," she told him finding a seat. Donna watched the future Doctor pick up a piece of metal and begin scratching into the stone. "Three of us on one cell is gonna cause some nasty anomalies if we don't get out soon," the pinstripe Doctor noted watching Donna carefully while the newest Doctor to join their group inspected the door with his sonic. Turning to his future self he eyed him, "what are you doing? The sonic won't work on that, it's too primitive," he explained to himself. "Shall we ask for a better quality of door so we can escape," the Doctor in tweed snidely remarked.

Ignoring him Donna's current husband paced, "so the Queen of England is now a Zygon," he paused turning to the unwelcomed Doctor, "never mind that. Why are we all together? Why are we all here," he questioned. Standing there answerless he kept talking, "me and Chinny, we were surprised but you came looking for us. You knew it was going to happen who told you," he provided. "Oi, Chinny," the future Doctor asked appalled. Donna giggled, "yea you do have a chin," she supplied causing him to self consciously run his hand over it. Trying to change the subject the past Doctor began probing the door with his sonic again, "in theory I can trigger an isolated sonic shift among the molecules and the door should disintegrate," he hypothesized. "What about the fact that it doesn't do wood," Donna inquired eyeing her husband's current form for reaction. Shaking his head he studied the door, "you'd have to calculate the exact harmonic resonance of the entire structure down to a subatomic level. Even a sonic could take years," he explained.

"No, no, a sonic would take centuries. We might as well get started. Help to pass the timey wimey. Do you have to talk like children? What is it that makes you so ashamed of being a grown up" the past Doctor rambled taking a seat beside Donna. Seeing the look the other Doctors gave him he looked at Donna, "oh, the way they look at me. What is that? I'm trying to think of a better word that dread," he said. Watching the two of them the current Doctor walked closer, "it must be really recent for you," he supposed. "Recent," the past Doctor asked confused. Turning from his scratching into stone the future Doctor sighed, "the time war. The last day. The day you killed them all," he accused. "The day you killed them all," Donna softly corrected making the three of the look at her. Turning away from them the current Doctor dropped Donna's gaze, "same thing," he responded beginning to pace.

Silence hung in the air between them, "did you ever count," the past Doctor finally asked. "Count what," Donna inquired curiously. Briefly meeting her eyes he stared at the floor, "how many children there were on Gallifrey that day," he said leaving it hanging in the air and causing both the other Doctors to freeze. "I have absolutely no idea," the future Doctor quickly answered but Donna couldn't miss the look her Doctor was giving him. The past Doctor sat with his hands on his knees not satisfied, "how old are you now," he demanded to know. "I don't know. I lose track. 1200 and something I think. Unless I'm lying. I can't remember if I'm lying about my age that's how old I am," he mumbled aimlessly. The past Doctor sighed, "400 years older than me and in all that time you've never even wondered how many were there? You never once counted," he rose his voice needing to know. Speeding up his carving the future Doctor gave up on scraping, "tell me what would be the point," he dared. "2.47 Billion," Donna's husband revealed.


	6. Chapter 6

Surprised the past Doctor's mouth popped open, "you did count," he exclaimed. Dropping eye contact the future Doctor turned away from them all, "you forgot," the current Doctor charged. "400 years. Is that all it takes," he angrily yelled. Donna could feel the tension rising, standing she went to them, "I moved on," the future Doctor growled. "Where? Where can you be now that you can forget something like that," he screamed as Donna placed her hand on his arm to calm him. But the future Doctor didn't back down, "spoilers," he reasoned. "No," Donna's current husband yelled. "No, no, no. For once I would like to know where I'm going," he demanded. Looking at Donna she could see the pain and longing in the future Doctor's eyes, "no you really wouldn't," he declared not giving in. Donna placed her other hand on his arm making him jump in surprise, "I'm sorry," she apologized jerking at his movement. Backing down he met her eyes, they were so sad, so lonely and everything clicked into place. 300 years had passed from her current Doctor to that one. 300 years of which a human body would age and decay over. "I don't know why you are. Either of you. I haven't got the faintest idea," the past Doctor barked.

Standing there the current Doctor didn't want to back down. It was obvious to Donna that he needed to know but she couldn't tell him. She could barely handle the realization that losing her turned him into this man. Stroking her hand down his arm Donna intertwined her fingers with his, "you don't want to read ahead, spoil all the surprises," she offered trying to calm him down rubbing circles in his palm out of sight of the past Doctor.

"No," the newest Doctor growled startling Donna. Her husband turned to face him, "no," he clarified. "Just no," the youngest Doctor remarked making the tweed jacket Doctor chuckle. Letting go of Donna's hand he walked closer to the other two, "is something funny? Did I miss a funny thing?" "Sorry, it just occurred to me this is what I'm like when I'm alone," the eldest Doctor explained. Unamused, the pinstripe Doctor sighed as Donna burst into laughter, "you are you know," she spat through giggles, "like this I mean," she clarified. "Sometimes when you think I'm asleep I hear you in the console room talking to yourself. Full on conversations, prattling on back and forth."

"400 years," the youngest Doctor interrupted. As the others turned to him, Donna's Doctor was confused, "sorry," he asked. "But at a software level they're all the same device aren't they? Same software different case," the bearded man chirped holding up his sonic and moving to the door, "it would take centuries for the screwdriver to calculate how to disintegrate the door implanting the calculation as a permanent subroutine in the software architecture. If you really are me with your sand shoes and your dickie bow and that screwdriver is still mine that calculation is still going on," he noted. Excitedly the pinstripe Doctor raised his sonic to his year, "yea it's still going," he admidted hearing a pulse above Donna's sound levels. Opening his the tweed Doctor smiled, "calculation complete," he exclaimed. "400 years and we may have had our differences, which is frankly odd in the circumstances, but I tell you what boys we are incredibly clever," he chimed.

Suddenly a girl in through the door wearing a red dress and leather jacket. Panting she appeared shocked to see them all, "how did you do that," the tweed Doctor asked. "Wasn't locked," she innocently answered. Nodding his head he was quiet for a moment, "right,' he replied. "Three of you and no one thought to try the door," Donna yelped at their cluelessness. The brown haired girl stared at Donna's current Doctor like she'd seen a ghost. It was almost as if she was trying to memorize every feature of his face. "You've met them before remember," the future Doctor asked. Still staring it took her a moment to regain her composure, "nice suit," she said closing her mouth. The current Doctor, loving the complement smiled, "thanks," he told her.

Turning to have a look at all of them her eyes stopped on Donna. Going pale she could do nothing but stand there. "Clara this is Donna," the future Doctor introduced the two but something told Donna this was not their first time meeting. Coming back to herself Clara shook off her stun and held her hand out to shake Donna's before shaking the current Doctor's and then the past Doctor's. If Donna had seen any other young girl traveling with the Doctor she'd feel intensely jealous but somehow she knew with Clara it was different. "Have we met before," Donna asked unable to rid herself of the nagging feeling that she was missing something. The future Doctor wrapped his arm around Clara, "no, certainly not," he clarified steering her away from them, "how about we escape yeah," he suggested trying to change the subject.

Entering the cell was a key part in making that plan fail, Queen Elizabeth, "I understand you are rather fond of this world. It's time I think you saw what's going to happen to it," she warned leading them out of the tower and to the castle filled with Zygons. During their short journey Donna couldn't help but watch Clara feeling some innate connection to her although unsure of what it was exactly. Moving beside the current version of her husband she took his hand in hers, "does she look familiar to you," Donna inquired. "Who," he asked confused. Smacking his arm Donna hushed her voice, "Clara, you prawn. I have this feeling like we've met before," she revealed. "Well they were at our wedding," the pinstripe Doctor reminded Donna. Nodding she quieted for a moment, "yeah but it's more than that," she continued unable to place her finger exactly on what it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Following the false Queen into the castle's dungeon Donna kept an eye on Clara, "the Zygons lost their own world. It burnt in the first days of the time war. A new home is required," she explained as they were led into a cavernous room with Zygons working below. "So they want this one," Donna asked standing beside the current version of her husband carefully watching Clara on the other side. The alien Queen stood on the other side of Clara, "not yet. Far too primitive. Zygons are used to a certain level of comfort," she clarified as the future Doctor and past Doctor stood to her other side watching the Zygons.

"Commander", a Zygon interrupted, "why are these creatures here," he asked confused. Turning to him the imposter watched them, "because I say they should be. It is time you too were translated," she ordered dismissing her subordinate. Turning back to the group she smiled, "observe this," she mentioned making sure they took not of what was about to occur. "I believe you will find it fascinating," she confessed as the Zygon walked forward placing his hand onto a glass orb. As his hand touched the orb it began to pulse, turning blue before disintegrating right in front of them. Magically a figure appeared in the painting before them, "what in the world," Donna mumbled. Clara's mouth dropped open, "but that's him," she exclaimed, "that's the Zygon in the picture now," she repeated baffled as Donna and her both ran to the painting to see the handy work.

Closely examining the picture Donna couldn't believe that the creature which had shortly been before their eyes was not in the painting. "It's not a picture. It's a status cube. Time lord art, frozen instance in time, bigger on the inside," the past Doctor explained. Hearing her husband gasp she smiled, "but it could be deployed as suspended animation. Oh that's very good," he yelped realizing their plan. "Yeah, all the Zygons all pop inside the pictures wait a few centuries till the planet's a bit more interesting and then out they come," enlightened them coming up behind Donna and placing his hand on the small of her back. Relaxing into him she noticed the future Doctor on her other side, "you see Clara they're stored in the paintings in the undergallery. Like cup-a-soups except you add time. If you can picture that," he tried to add. "Nobody could picture that. You don't know what you're talking about do you," Donna asked him stifling her laughter. Seeing his sad face she wrapped her arm around her current husband's waist, "you certainly are the same man," she sighed.

Looking over at the two of them Clara lost herself in the moment as the wheels of her mind kept spinning. "And now the world is worth conquering. So the Zygons are invading the future from the past," she realized aloud pulling her eyes from the Doctor and Donna's moment. The future Doctor place his arm around her shoulder, "exactly," he agreed. "Realizing that they were being watched the current Doctor moved his hand from Donna's back, "and do you know why I know that you're a fake," he said walking over to the Queen. "Because you're such a bad copy. It's not just the smell and the unconvincing hair or the atrocious teeth or the eyes just a bit too close together or the breath that could stun a horse, no. It's because the real Elizabeth would never be stupid enough to reveal her own plan. Honestly, why would you do that," he questioned.

Instinctively reaching her hand up Donna smacked him, "because she is Elizabeth you dumbo," Donna shot making Clara laugh . "And it isn't my plan," Elizabeth revealed. Standing up the fear was present in his eyes, "okay. So, backtracking a moment just to lend some context to my earlier remarks," he began. Ignoring him Elizabeth began messing with her dress, "my twin is dead in the forest. I am accustomed to taking precautions," she explained brandishing a knife from beneath her dress. "These Zygon creatures never even considered that it was me who survived rather than their own commander. The arrogance that typifies their kind," she stormed. The future Doctor removed his arm from Clara's shoulders, "Zygons," she asked. "Men," Elizabeth corrected. The future Doctor stepped forward, "you actually killed one of them," he clarified. "I may have the body of a weak and feeble woman but at the time so did the Zygon. The future of my kingdom is imperiled. Doctor can I rely on your service," Elizabeth asked trying not to show that this was a job bigger than she could handle alone.

Donna's current husband nodded, "well I'm going to need my TARDIS," he began to explain but Elizabeth raised her hand motioning to the doorway. "It has been procured already," she informed him. Beaming he grabbed Donna's hand, "allons-y," he chirped running to the TARDIS followed by Clara and the other Doctors. Entering the TARDIS Donna could sense the old girls worry, "phew," he relaxed once getting back to their home as he began to run around the console ramping the TARDIS back up. "Right then back to the future," the tweed Doctor sighed. Looking around the past Doctor took in the TARDIS' décor, "you've let this place go a bit," he commented. The future Doctor nodded, "ah it's his grunge phase. He grows out of it," he laughed staring at the darkened console room and colors. "Hey now," Donna protested, "I think it's rather homey and looks lived in," she contradicted the two watching her husband who was stroking the console.

Donna smiled coming up beside him, "don't you listen to them," he comforted the TARDIS as the future Doctor joined them touching the console. A spark erupted as the console room began to glow white and white circular bubbles appeared on the wall, "the desktop is glitching. Three of us from different time zones it's trying to compensate," he explained to Donna and Clara who both were confounded by the new look. "Hey look the round things," the future doctor noticed. Nodding he smiled looking at them in awe, "I love the round things," the current doctor agreed. "What are the round things, Donna asked confused by their amazement in decoration. Shaking his head he continued to smile in awe, "no idea," her husband answered making her and Clara giggle at his idioticness.

Just then an alarm began beeping, "oh the friction contrafibulator," the future Doctor yelped flicking a switch. Another spark and the desktop themed changed again "ha there stabilized," he cheered. "Oh you've redecorated," the current doctor looked around, "I don't like it," he whined at the blue and metal decor with Galifrean symbols across the top of the console. "Oh yeah you never do," the future Doctor grumbled as Clara and Doona grinned meeting each other's eyes at the current doctor's pout. Staring at the Gallifreian words rotating around the console Donna's heart stopped in seeing one she recognized. Reaching out she took the current Doctor's hand, "look," she pointed at the rotating words, "is that," she wanted to ask but she was also worried she was wrong in her assumption. The current Doctor smiled seeing it, "yes. That's your name," he swallowed hard. "And the others," Donna inquired. "It's the name of every companion he's ever had," Clara answered overhearing their conversation. "That one's mine," she pointed at another one close to Donna. Noticing herself becoming teary eyed at the sentiment of the names Donna turned around to look at the other areas of the TARDIS rather than let on that she was that emotional.

Sensing something off Clara was beside Donna, "he misses all of his companions but you the most," she promised. "Thank you," Donna nodded, "but that's not what I'm worried about. Is he, is the Doctor okay," she questioned needing to know. "Listen we're going to the National Gallery. The Zygons are underneath it," the future Doctor shouted informing them all. Clara turned to face him, "No. Unit head quarters," she corrected. "They followed us there in the black archive," she explained. Donna noticed all three of the doctor's serious faces, "what's the black archive," she worried. Seeing their faces Clara swallowed hard, "okay so you've heard of that then," she realized. "They may have but I sure haven't, Donna proclaimed wanting to know what was going on. The current Doctor scratched the back of his neck in nervousness, "it's full of everything that shouldn't exist on Earth but does. Think of the things they have in Torchwood but in the hands of the government protected so I can't get in," the current Doctor revealed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my God," Donna gasped in realization of what danger their family could be in.

The future Doctor pulled up his screen hitting it a few times, "Somewhere in your memory is a man called Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Steward. I am his daughter," Donna head a woman say over the intercom.

"Science leads, Kate. Is that what you meant? Is that what your father meant," the future Doctor questioned.

There was silence on the other end of the intercom, "Doctor," the female questioned confused.

The Doctor sighed, "space-time telegraph Kate. A gift from me to your father, hotline straight to the TARDIS," he explained. "I know about the Black Archive and I know about the security protocol. Kate, please, please tell me you are not about to do something unbelievable stupid," he begged.

"I'm sorry Doctor," she apologized, "switch it off."

The pinstripe Doctor hurried to the intercom, "not as sorry as you will be. It's a decision you'll never be able to live with," he warned.

"I said switch it off," Kate ordered again as the line went dead.

The older Doctor stroked his beard, "we don't need to land," he realized aloud.

"Yeah we do," the pinstripe Doctor retorted.

Donna offered him a warm smile, "a tiny bit," she added trying to ease his harsh words.

The older Doctor looked at them before staring at the stasis cube, "no, we don't. There is another way," he said moving to the console and picking up the stasis cube.

"Brilliant," the current Doctor cheered, "utterly brilliant."

"What are you on about," Donna asked.

Clara hugged herself moving closer to them, "am I missing something," she inquired confused as well.

The three Doctors were all on the same wavelength leaving the two of them on a different plane. The tweed clad Doctor ran down the ramp, flinging the front door open and grabbing the phone as the current version of Donna's husband and the past version flew the TARDIS. "Take a look at your phone and confirm who you're talking to," the tweed Doctor ordered. He took a deep breath as he stared at Donna, his eyes making her feel uncomfortable, "you were just talking to me. I know. I'm a time traveler, figure it out," he smiled. "I need you to send the Gallifrey Falls painting to the Black Archive Understood," he ordered hanging the phone up. "Ready," he asked turning his hands.

Donna eyed the three Doctor suspiciously, "ready for what," she cautiously asked.

"What are you going to do," Clara questioned.

The pinstripe Doctor bounced over to Donna taking her head in his hands, "we're going to Gallifrey," he explained.

The TARDIS landed with a huge jolt causing Donna and Clara to cling to each other in order to steady themselves, "have we met somewhere else," Donna asked, "you're so familiar. I know you from somewhere," she accused.

Standing there unsure what to say the future Doctor interrupted them before Clara had to answer, "come on. Stick close to us," he protectively ordered putting his arm around Clara and escorting her off the TARDIS.

"I know her from somewhere," Donna huffed coming up beside the current version of her husband.

Glancing at her he shook his head, "I don't think so. I would know if I'd seen her before Donna, Time Lord memory remember?"

A loud explosion erupted to the left of them as they walked through Gallifrey. Women and children were running and screaming as Daleks destroyed them and others fought back with guns, "we have to help them," Donna pleaded.

"We can't," her husband warned, "this isn't Pompeii," he sighed interlacing his fingers with hers.

"Exterminate," the heard from behind them as lasers began to power up. Turning the three Doctors pulled their sonics out aiming them at the Dalek as they placed themselves between closer to the Dalek than their companions.

It began to move backwards screaming as another explosion happened behind them and sirens began to wail, "Doctor," Donna screeched as the Dalek broke through glass flying into a room that wasn't there before toppling over.

The three of them walked into the room as Donna and Clara watched unsure whether to follow them or not. Hearing another gun shot they followed the Doctors, stepping through a painting into what Donna supposed to be the Black Archive, "hello," the younger Doctor greeted.

"I'm the Doctor," the current version of Donna's husband added making her roll her eyes. As if they didn't know who he was.

The future Doctor grinned, "sorry about the Dalek."

Clara looked around, "also the showing off," she shot.

He glanced up at her, shooting her a glare, "Kate Lethbridge Stewart, what in the name of sanity are you doing," he questioned.

"That sounds like something you'd say to him," Clara mumbled.

Kate stood facing the Doctor, "the countdown can only be halted at my personal command. There's nothing you can do," she promised.

"Except make you both agree to halt it," the pinstripe Doctor interjected.

Kate shook her head, "not even the three of you," she stayed true to her intentions.

Walking closer to them the younger Doctor looked her in the eye, "you're about to murder millions of people," he protested.

"To save billions. How many times have you made that calculation," she dared.

The future Doctor met Donna's eyes briefly, "once. Turned me into the man I am now," he confessed. "I'm not even sure who that is any more," he lowered his voice.

"You tell yourself it's justified but it's a lie. Because what I did that day was wrong. Just wrong," he shook.

Sighing the future Doctor took a deep breath, "and because I got it wrong I'm going to make you get it right," he explained.

"How," Kate questioned.

Jumping up on the table the pinstripe Doctor winked at Clara and Donna, "any second now you're going to stop that countdown. Both of you, together," he began.

"Then you're going to negotiate the most perfect treaty of all time," the future Doctor interrupted.

"Safeguards all around, completely fair on both sides," the pinstripe Doctor grinned meeting the future Doctor's eyes.

The future Doctor jumped up on the table beside him, "and the key to the perfect negotiation," he questioned aloud.

"Not knowing what side you're on," the current Doctor supplied. "So for the next few hours until we decide to let you out no one in this room will be able to remember if they're human."

The future Doctor raised his sonic towards the ceiling, "Or Zygon," he finished aiming the sonic at a black box on the ceiling with the other two Doctor's, "whoops a daisy," he grinned.

"Cancel the detonation," both of the Kate's screamed in unison.

Donna felt her stomach turn as the nausea rumbled within her. Walking over to another part of the Black Archive as the Doctors helped the groups discussed their treaty. Finding a bin she sat leaning over it and pulling her hair back, "are you okay," Clara asked.

"Yeah, just an upset stomach," she partially lied.

Clara smiled pulling a piece of candy from her pocket, "crystallized ginger," she offered.

"Where did you get that," she questioned taking it from her.

Clara smiled sitting across from Donna, "my Mum used to give me ginger when my stomach was upset. I still can get queasy traveling with the Doctor sometimes," she explained.

"Your Mum was wise," Donna said nibbling on the ginger. "My Dad used to do the same. He always had candied ginger in his pocket. My Mum knows how to tie anyone's stomach in knots. Even gets the Doctor riled up," she laughed.

Clara giggled, "good to know she hasn't changed," she snorted.

Catching what she said Donna swallowed hard, "you know my Mum," she pushed.

"No, just nice to know the Doctor has someone that causes him fear," she quickly shot.

Donna met her eyes, "you're lying. I can see it in your eyes, like when the Doctor does your eyes they," she trailed off. "You're his aren't you? You're his daughter," she accused feeling her heart rip in half.

Clara looked over at the Doctors still talking with the human and Zygons, "yea," she admidted, "but he doesn't know. Well, your version doesn't know," she added.

"And where's your Mum," she questioned her lip quivering.

Clara worried her lip, "she isn't around," she confessed.

"You know I do that a lot," she pointed out Clara's lip biting behavior.

Bringing her hand to her face Clara touched her lip where she had been biting it, "bad habit," she offered trying to loosen the suspicion on her.

"My Mum use to tell me if I wasn't careful I'd bit it off," Donna reminisce. "Why isn't your Mum around? Is she taking a break from traveling," she pushed.

Clara worried her lip, "no. She sacrificed herself for someone else, for the most important person in the universe," Clara explained tears becoming present in her eyes, "I don't blame her. I would have done the same thing," she shook.

"I'm so sorry," Donna apologized, "I thought," she sighed, "never mind what I thought," Donna said wrapping an arm around Clara.

There was no doubt in her mind that River was Clara's Mum and here she was retraumatizing the girl by forcing her to talk about her Mum who gave her life to save Donna, "is that why the Doctor is so different? So distant," Donna questioned.

"Yeah, I think. I mean time with him is always different. He left me with my Gran and then I lived with my Aunt for a while. I know he wanted me to have a normal life but I've missed him so much and we've only just begun to spend time together again," Clara explained.

Donna sat up meeting her eyes, "what do you mean again," she inquired.

"After Mum died Dad just wasn't the same. She was the love of his life. You don't get over that," Clara offered.

Realizing what she meant Donna gasped. Marching over to the future Doctor she slapped him across the face, "ow," what was that for," he yelped in shock.

"That is for leaving your daughter when things got tough. What is wrong with you," she screamed. "You don't leave those you love when something bad happens. You left her after she lost her Mum. How could you? She needed you. She still needs you," Donna continued smacking him again.

The tweed clad Doctor blocked his face from Donna's hand only angering her more so she hit his chest, "will you stop hitting me," he begged.

"Why? So you can run away? When are you going to understand that life isn't easy but that doesn't mean you get to check out and leave all your troubles behind," she trilled clenching her fists.

Clara hurried over to them, "Mum stop," she pleaded.


	9. Chapter 9

Donna paused as her jaw dropped in shock and the pinstripe Doctor came to her side, "Mum," he questioned looking from Clara to Donna to the future Doctor, "does that mean, you're mine?"

Wrapping her arms around him Clara buried her face in his chest nodding as the future Doctor looked on. The younger Doctor watched the situation before him, "you smell just like I remember," she murmured into his chest.

Unsure what to do he looked to Donna for guidance, "hug her," she mouthed. Following her orders he wrapped his arms carefully around Clara hugging her back.

"That's why you reacted to me the way you did," Donna realized lightly stroking the future Doctor's face.

Unable to prevent his jerk of apprehensiveness he nodded, "it's been too long," he swallowed allowing her to hug him again.

"This doesn't make what you did to her better. I'm so angry with you," she warned watching his reaction, "but I'm not going to ask what happened because I don't want to know," she promised pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Caught up in being there for this version of her husband Donna barely noticed that Clara had let go of the pinstripe version of her father and slipped off to talk with the younger version of the Doctor until she let go. The current version of her husband wrapped his arms possessively around her, "I do," he dared. "Time lines can change and I'd do anything to protect her," he warned.

"Don't you think I haven't already thought about that? It's a fixed point in time," he shot. "I would have given anything," he added meeting Donna's gaze.

Letting go of her the current Doctor loomed over the future Doctor, "obviously you didn't try hard enough," he said angering.

Placing her hand on his arm to calm him Donna grabbed his attention, "he felt that too, feels that, Theta," she reminded him while trying to watch the conversation between Clara and the past Doctor.

"He regrets it. I see it in his eyes every day. He'd do anything to change it," Clara pleaded.

The Doctor sighed leaning back in his chair, "including saving all these people. How many worlds has his regret saved, do you think," he questioned.

Clara placed her hand on his arm much like Donna had become accustomed to doing to the Doctor, "it's still in your future. You haven't done it yet," she protested.

"I've seen all I needed. The time lords may be gone but they continue with you. You are the best part of me. The moment has come. I have to go back," he told her.

Donna and Clara's eyes met for a moment as she was about to go over to them but when she looked he was gone, "where'd he go," Clara yelped noticing his disappearance.

"Who," the other two Doctors questioned.

Donna rushed over to her, "the other Doctor. He was just here," she said in confusion looking around the room filled with things that once had belonged to the Doctor. Spying the sonic pen from their adipose adventure Donna carefully slipped it in her pocket unbeknownst to anyone and got back to the task at hand.

"He's going to do it, to destroy Gallifrey," Clara told them.

The Doctors met each other's eyes, "no. You're mistaken, he's already faced that day," the tweed Doctor dissuaded her.

"No, she's right," Donna interrupted.

The pinstripe Doctor inched closer, "how do you know," he questioned.

"He said so," Clara answered. "His eyes were so," she paused trying to find the right word, "unburdened," she added.

Donna came back beside her, "I heard them, Theta please, don't make him do it alone," she pleaded. "You still dream of that moment every night. This is your chance, let me be with you, let all of us," she begged cupping his cheek with one hand and placing his hand on her stomach with the other.

The Doctor leaned in kissing her, "have I told you how much I love you," he declared interlacing their fingers.

Clara watched her current version of her father, "please dad," she begged. "You talk about it all the time since," she stopped herself glancing at the complete version of her parents, "please," she pleaded again.

The tweed version of the Doctor nodded, "to the TARDIS," he ordered leaving the humans and Zygons to finish their negotiations.

"We're going to need more than one TARDIS to break through," Donna's current husband thought aloud.

The future Doctor agreed, "one stop then," he trailed off unable to say it.

Materializing Donna and her version of the Doctor hurried off the future TARDIS and onto their TARDIS.

Once again materializing Donna followed her Doctor out inside what looked almost like a barn. She watched as he and the future Doctor's demeanor changed by being in this place, "I told you he hasn't done it yet," Clara whispered to her fathers as they inched closer to the past Doctor.

"Go away now, all of you. This is for me," the past Doctor growled.

The pinstripe Doctor took Donna's hand, "these events should be time locked. We shouldn't even be here," he said aloud.

The future Doctor nodded, "so something let us through," he realized.

"Go back. Go back to your lives. Go and be the Doctor that I could never be. Make it worthwhile," the past Doctor pleaded.

The pinstripe Doctor tightened his grip on Donna's hand, "all those years burying you in my memory, pretending you didn't exist. Keeping you a secret, even from myself," he sighed.

"Pretending you weren't the Doctor when you were the Doctor more than anybody else. You were the Doctor on the day it wasn't possible to get it right," the future Doctor confessed.

Donna moved closer to him as her Doctor and the future Doctor moved beside him placing their hands hovering over the red button before them, "but this time you don't have to do it alone," she explained wrapping an arm around Clara.

"Thank you," the past Doctor acknowledged.

The pinstripe Doctor placed his hand over the war Doctor's "What we do today is not out of fear or hatred. It is done because there is no other way," he stated as Donna felt herself fill with emotion.

"And it is done in the name of the many lives we are failing to save," he sighed looking at his hands before meeting the gaze of his wife and daughter both silently clinging to each other while crying. "What? What is it," he abruptly questioned.

Donna shook her head, "nothing," she lied.

"No, it's something. Tell me," the pinstripe Doctor pushed looking at their tears.

Clara wiped a few tears away, "you told me you wiped out your own people. I just," she paused unsure what to say, "I never pictured you doing it. That's all," she confessed.

Suddenly their surrounds darkened as they were back on Gallifrey, "what's happening," Donna questioned surprised.

"Nothing. It's a projection," the past Doctor tried to calm them as they all removed their hands from the moment looking around.

Clara looked at the children and parents so much like her own family, "these are the people you're going to burn," she questioned.

"There isn't anything we can do," the pinstripe Doctor protested.

The future Doctor nodded, "he's right. There isn't another way. There never was. Either I destroy my own people or let the universe burn," he pleaded looking for permission.

"Look at you, the three of you," Donna sighed.

The future Doctor loomed over her, "what am I," he inquired.

"Have you really forgotten," Donna asked.

He refused to meet her eyes, "yes, maybe, yes," he answered.

Reaching up and cupping his cheek she ran her thumb across his lips, "we have enough warriors and any old idiot can be a hero," she offered.

The Doctor relaxed into her embrace, "then what do I do," he pleaded.

"What you've always done. Be a Doctor," she explained. "You told me the name you chose was a promise," Donna reminded him. "What was that promise," she pushed.

"Never cruel or cowardly," the pinstripe Doctor supplied.

The past Doctor met Clara's eyes, "never give up and never give in," he added as the projection disappeared.

"You're not actually suggesting that we change our own personal history," the current Doctor protested.

The future Doctor pulled his sonic out looking it over, "we change history all the time. I'm suggesting far worse," he revealed.

"What exactly," Clara asked wearily.

He father grinned at her, "I have had four hundred years to think about this. I've changed my mind," he declared sonicing the button back into the box.

"There's still a billion billion Daleks up there attacking," the past Doctor reminded them.

The future Doctor nodded, "yeah, there is," he agreed.

"But there's something those billion billion Dalek's don't know," the current Doctor protested.

The future Doctor smiled, "because if they did they'd probably send for reinforcements," he shot.

"What don't they know," Clara questioned.

He came over touching the tip of her nose with his finger, "that this time there's three of us," he revealed.

Donna grinned as realization dawned on her, "oh yes that is good. That is brilliant," the past Doctor cheered.

"Oh, oh, oh I'm getting that too. That is brilliant," he grinned.

The future Doctor watched the other two fondly, "I've been thinking about it for centuries," he informed them.

"She didn't just show me any old future, she showed me exactly the future I needed to see," the past Doctor cheered.

The future Doctor paused, "who did," he questioned.

"Oh, Bad Wolf girl I could kiss you," he chirped.

Donna and the pinstripe Doctor halted, "bad wolf," Donna repeated meeting her Doctor's eyes.

"Sorry, did you just say Bad Wolf," he asked not dropping Donna's gaze.

Noticing their connection to the comment and knowing the story Clara stepped forward, "so what are we doing? What's the plan," she pushed trying to change the subject back to the matter at hand.

"The Dalek fleets are surrounding Gallifrey, firing on it constantly," the past Doctor explained.

The current Doctor smiled, "the Sky Trench is holding but what if the whole planet just disappeared," he hinted.

Clara looked at them like they had lost their mind, "tiny bit of an ask," Donna shot.

"The Daleks would be firing on each other. They'd destroy themselves in their own crossfire," he enlightened them.

The future Doctor was practically beaming, "Gallifrey would be gone, the Daleks would be destroyed and it would look to the rest of the university as if they'd annihilated each other," he suggested.

"But where would Gallifrey be," Clara questioned.

The pinstripe Doctor came up to her placing his hand on her shoulders, "Frozen in an instant of time. Safely hidden away like a painting," he told her.

Understanding their plan Donna reached over pulling her Doctor into a kiss, "you are brilliant," she purred in his ear feeling hot all over.

"We have work to do," the future Doctor hinted. "We've got to contact every version of me. Messages across space and time," he ordered.

Clara nodded, "on it," she chirped running back into their TARDIS.

The pinstripe Doctor grabbed Donna's hand pulling her with him into their own TARDIS, "Allons-y," he cheered.

Donna watched as the Doctor typed in symbols into his screen as he romped around flying the TARDIS, "Gallifrey stands," he said aloud moving away from the screen.

If she was honest she had only seen the Doctor close this happy once, on the day she told him of her pregnancy. Donna ran her hand over her stomach, Clara she rather liked that name. Turning her attention back to the bounding Doctor she giggled at his exuberance, "you are mad," Donna accused jokingly unsure what to make of seeing him this happy and carefree.

"And you love me," he grinned swooping by for a kiss amongst the lever twirling.

Donna shook her head, "I must be mad too," she sighed rolling her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Pictures began to pop up on the screen, "hello, hello Gallifey High Command. This is the Doctor speaking," the Future Doctor introduced himself.

Hurrying over to the monitor her Doctor pressed a button, "hello, also the Doctor. Can you hear me," he questioned.

Peering over his shoulder Donna saw the past version of the Doctor, "Also, the Doctor. Standing ready," he said.

"Dear God, three of them. All my worst nightmares at once," she heard a different unfamiliar voice announce.

Donna bit her lip, "you and me both buddy," she sighed.

Her Doctor turned giving her a quick glance before turning back to the screen, "General, we have a plan," he began to explain.

"We should point at this moment it is a fairly terrible plan," the future Doctor added.

The Doctor before her nodded, "and almost certainly won't work," he continued.

"I was happy with fairly terrible," the older Doctor protested.

Donna lightly nudged him fearful he was about to get in another argument with himself and waste more time. Glancing at her he turned to the future Doctor's monitor, "sorry, just thinking out loud," he apologized.

"We're flying out three TARDIS into your lower atmosphere," the future Doctor explained.

Flipping a lever the Doctor before her looked back into the screen, "we're positioned at equidistant intervals around the globe," he continued. Turning to Donna his face went blank for a moment, "Equidistant, so grown up," he realized giving her a wink.

Donna couldn't believe him, "you are bonkers," she shot hushed so the others didn't hear.

"We're just about ready to do it," the past Doctor warned.

There was a moment of silence before Gallifrey responded, "ready do to what," they asked panicked.

"We're going to freeze Gallifrey," the future Doctor told them.

Gallifrey's command didn't seem as pleased, "I'm sorry what," the quipped.

"Using our TARDIS we're going to freeze Gallifrey in a single moment in time," Donna's version explained reaching for her hand and interlacing their fingers.

Donna placed her free hand on her stomach not only was this going to be a family affair but a multigenerational one with both versions of Clara and three versions of her husband, "Dear God this is strange," she mumbled.

"You know like those stasis cubes," the past Doctor inquired. "A single moment in time held in a parallel pocket universe," he tried to explain.

"Except we're going to do it to a whole planet," the future Doctor warned.

The current version of the Doctor squeezed Donna's hand, "and all the people on it," he added.

"What," the General protested. "Even if that were possible, which it isn't, why would you do such a thing," he questioned.

The Doctor stood firm, "because the alternative is burning," the future Doctor explained.

"I've seen that," the current version noted.

"And I never want to see it again," the future version added.

In that moment Donna realized that this was about so much more than saving the planet filled with people the Doctor could half the time care less about. It was about not killing his people, and never being alone again because even if she hated her Mum half the time, she was still her Mum, just like the Time Lords were the Doctor's family, "I love you Theta," Donna whispered in his ear so only he could hear.

"We'd be lost in another universe, frozen in a single moment. We'd have nothing," the General protested.

She saw the future Doctor on the screen, seriousness spread across his face, "you would have hope. And right now that is exactly what you don't have," he offered.

"It's delusional. The calculations alone would take hundreds of years," he accused.

The current version of Donna's husband briefly squeezed her hand before letting go and flipping a lever, "oh hundreds and hundreds," the future Doctor offered.

"But don't worry I started a very long time ago," the pinstripe Doctor winked.

"Calling the War Council of Gallifrey. This is the Doctor," another man said coming onto the screen. He was looking down fiddling with a TARDIS console wearing a black coat, vest and bowtie.

The future Doctor grinned into the screen, "you might say I've been doing this all my lives," he added.

Donna gasped in amazement as one by one little circular bubbles popped onto the screen before them, "good luck," a short dark haired man wished. He was almost reminiscent of a Beatle she thought.

"Standing by," one in a cape announced.

Another version of her husband with curly hair and a colorful scarf popped on screen, "ready," he said.

"Commencing calculations," another one added. If she was honest he truly wasn't bad looking.

Nor was the next one that appeared before them, "soon be there," a blonde one in something reminiscent of a cricket outfit with a nice bum. Hey, he was still her husband.

"Across the boundaries that divide one universe from another," a curly haired dark one in a question mark vest added.

A colorful fitted Doctor with blonde curly hair appeared, "just got to lock on to his coordinates," he told them.

"You and your outfits," Donna giggled. "I'm glad to see your taste has improved," she sighed looking at the perfect way his pinstripes fit the current version of her Doctor in all the right places.

Another console appeared on the screen one that looked very much like their own, "and for my next trick," a short haired big eared leather clad Doctor grinned. He must have been Rose's Doctor Donna thought.

"I didn't know when I was well off. All twelve of them," the General yelped.

Donna worried her lip, "now we're in for it," she giggled.

"No sir. All thirteen," another time lord within the war room protested.

Unable to believe her ears she spotted another Doctor, "thirteen," she echoed aloud looking over the newest addition. He had big bushy eyebrows with salt and pepper hair. He looked so familiar, almost as if she had seen him somewhere before.

"Sir, the Daleks know that something is happening," the other time lord warned, "they're increasing their fire power," he alerted them.

The General looked at them through the screen, "do it Doctor. Just do it," he resigned.

"Okay Gentlemen, we're ready. Geronimo," the future, tweed clad Doctor cheered.

The current version of Donna's husband met her eyes briefly, "you might want to hold on," he urged turning back to the screen. "Allons-y," he grinned.

"Oh for God's sake," the past version of her husband added shaking his head at his future selves.

The TARDIS began to shake as Donna held on to the jump seat feeling her stomach turn trying to watch the screen. The view had changed to one of the planet and she could glimpse TARDIS's swirling around it, encapsulating it in a different atmosphere until everything went white and huge explosions began to occur, "Theta what's going on," she questioned worrying something went wrong with their plan.

"The Daleks are firing on themselves, destroying each other," he said standing still and watching the massacre before him.

Donna walked up beside him, placing her hand along his back as he wrapped his arm around her, "it couldn't be avoided," she soothed him rubbing a circle on his back.

"I know," he sighed.

Looking up at his cheerless face Donna reached up on her tiptoes kissing his cheek, "you're a good man Theta. You try to save as many lives as you can. Isn't that good enough?"

The Doctor forced a smile on his face, "today it is," he agreed bending down and kissing her.

"Sorry to interrupt," the future Doctor intruded, "care to meet us at the National Gallery," he hinted.

The current version of her husband smiled letting go of her, "allons-y," he agreed.

"A simple yes would do," the past Doctor growled as they all began to materialize.

Walking into the stark white room Donna saw the familiar design on the wall across from where they parked but she was overcome with the majestic painting she saw to her left, "is that the one," she began.

"Yeah," Clara answered coming out of the other TARDIS with the tweed clad version of her father.

The future Doctor took in the sight before him, of his complete family, "I don't suppose I could beg you for a cuppa," he hinted.

Clara gently patted him, "I don't make as good of tea as you," she explained.

"Nonsense," the future Doctor admonished, "your Mum just has that something special," he offered.

Rolling her eyes at him Donna outstretched her hand, "why don't I show you what that something special is," she winked as Clara took her hand following her back into the TARDIS.

Walking back aboard their TARDIS Donna noticed Clara shiver, "something wrong," she inquired.

"I didn't realize how much I missed this interface until I saw it earlier," Clara revealed. "Just another thing that reminds me of childhood," she added.

Donna let go of Clara's hand to hug her, "I don't know what happened but I do know that I love you more than anything in the world. You are a beautiful young lady Clara. You would make any Mum proud," Donna promised.

"Gran used to tell me that, how proud you'd be of me," Clara told her. "She does love you, even took a liking to Dad until well until things went wrong. It wasn't his fault but I know he blames himself," she broke down rambling.

Gently stroking Clara's hair Donna shushed her grown child, "it's okay," she tried to calm her. Donna loosened her grip on Clara to look her in the eyes, "you shouldn't blame yourself either," she warned.

"How did you," Clara trailed off surprised at what Donna knew.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead Donna smiled, "a Mum knows these things," Donna paused, "also you're a lot like your Dad," she added.

"Dad always says I'm like you," she snickered. "Says I call him out and won't let him be an idiot," she laughed.

Donna wrapped one arm around her leaving the other one go, "it's good to know someone keeps him on his toes," she laughed. "Let's get him that tea," Donna suggested.

Clara sat while Donna made tea, "watch closely, this is my secret ingredient," Donna noted pouring the hot tea into cups, "you let it sit."

"What," Clara asked.

Donna walked away from the tea cups pulling out milk and sugar cubes and placing them on the tray, "just what I said. You let the tea sit. For six minutes," she informed her daughter.

"That's the big secret," Clara laughed

Nodding Donna sat down at the table across from her, "yeah," she answered. Leaning back in the chair she watched Clara, "so what do you do when you're not traveling," Donna asked.

"I'm a teacher," Clara grinned, "I teach history at a college," she explained.

Donna couldn't believe her ears, "my word. So you've been to university," she proudly questioned.

"Yes, I lived with Aunt Martha while I went to the University of London," she sighed. "I stayed to help Uncle Mickey with Melody after the accident," she said worrying her lip.

Watching Clara and hearing all these details made Donna want to know, she needed to know, "Clara how old were you," she held her breath briefly, "when whatever happened to me how old were you," Donna questioned.

Dropping her eye contact Clara stared at her fingernails picking on the chipped black nail varnish, "twelve," she whispered.

"You were so young," Donna gasped in realization that she would only have thirteen years left with her husband and their family.

Looking up at the clock Clara stood, "it's been six minutes," she said going to the tray, "we should get Dad his tea," she said taking the tray in her hands and leaving the room.

Joining the Doctors outside Donna watched as Clara handed them their tea before taking a seat, "I don't suppose we'll know if we actually succeeded," the past Doctor sighed, "but at worse we failed doing the right thing as opposed to succeeding in doing the wrong," he offered.

Clara sipped her own tea, "life and soul you are," she laughed.

Donna watched as the current and future version of her husband admired the painting, "what is it actually called," the pinstripe Doctor asked his future self.

"Well, there's some debate. Either No More or Gallifrey Falls," he answered.

The past Doctor walked up behind them sipping his own cup of tea, "not very encouraging," he said.

"Remember whose words they are," Donna urged looking at the three of them.

The pinstripe Doctor looked over his shoulder glancing at her briefly, "how did it get here," he questioned.

"No idea," the future Doctor answered.

The pinstripe Doctor grinned, "there's always something we don't know isn't there," he beamed.

"One should certainly hope so. Well gentlemen, it has been an honor and a privilege," the past Doctor began to say good bye.

Donna's current husband wrapped his arm around her, "likewise," he agreed shaking the past Doctor's hand with his other one.

"And if I grow to be half the man that you two are I shall be happy indeed," he said reaching out and hugging Donna then Clara good bye.

Clara giggled when his whiskers tickled her cheek, "that's right, aim high," she agreed.

"I won't remember this will I," he asked of the other Doctors.

The future Doctor nodded, "the time streams are out of sync," he explained. "You can't retain it," he confirmed.

"So I won't remember that I tried to save Gallifrey rather than burn it," he sighed. "I'll have to live with that. But for now, for this moment I am the Doctor again."

Donna walked over to him reaching up and hugging him again, "you will always be the Doctor. Never forget that," she told him.  
"I can't wait to meet you," he promised as Donna placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," he told them all turning to the three TARDIS lined up, "which one is mine," he questioned looking between the three. Hearing a gentle hum from the most warn one he smiled, "ha," he cheered getting in and dematerializing.

"I won't remember either so you might as well tell me," the pinstripe Doctor said.

Donna looked at the both of them, "will I remember," she questioned.

The future Doctor walked up to her, "I don't think so," he said. "The crossed time stream and TARDIS prevented it," he frowned.

"So tell us," the pinstripe Doctor urged.

The tweed Doctor looked up confused, "tell you what," he questioned.

"Where it is we're going that you don't want to talk about," he said taking Donna's hand unsure of what news awaited them.

Clara came up beside her dad, knowing how hard it is for him to talk about it, "I saw Trenzalore," he revealed, "where we're buried. We die in a battle among millions," the future Doctor told them.

"That can't be right," Donna objected. "We saw the thirteenth Doctor today. There was thirteen of you and you shouldn't even exist," she shot.

Both the Doctor's looked at her confused, "thirteen," the questioned in unison.

"Didn't you hear the war council? They said there was thirteen of you," she declared. "He had salt and pepper hair and eyes that stare into your soul," she recalled.

Clara nodded crossing her arms, "I heard that too. I just thought that maybe you had another regeneration before the end," she explained.

"I've seen him before Theta," she insisted.

Both Doctors and Clara turned toward her, "what," the present version of her husband shot.

"I've seen him before," she paused trying to recall the face, "in Pompeii," she realized aloud.

Both Doctors moved closer to her, "that's impossible," the future Doctor notes twirling his hands nervously meeting the other Doctor's eyes.

"How did I regenerate again," the pinstripe Doctor asked as if trying to purposely change the subject to the feat that there was not only one but two future selves that shouldn't be in existence.

Donna looked over at her husband confused as to why he would change the subject so abruptly. The future Doctor looked over at Clara, "that'd be my fault," she shyly smiled. "I had something to do with that," she confessed.

"You Noble women and not listening," Donna's current husband sighed before kissing her cheek.

Donna watched them confused, "that's how the story ends, Trenzalore is where you're going," the future Doctor said.

The pinstripe Doctor tightened his grip on her, "that's not how it's supposed to be," he protested.

"Nothing we can do about it," he told them.

"Oh never say nothing," Donna's current husband warned, "besides we have Gallifrey to look for now," he beamed.

The future Doctor fiddled with his hands, "you'll be seeing it sooner than expected," he mumbled.

"What," the current Doctor yelped hearing him.

Clara's eyes met the future Doctor's, "he just means that the search begins for us now," she added too quickly for Donna's taste.

Feeling like something was being kept from her Donna walked over to the future Doctor, "why did you look like xxxx in Pompeii," she pushed.

He took her hand meeting his past self's eyes for a moment, "Donna I don't know why because I haven't done it yet," he offered.

"Done what," she questioned.

He raised his hand cupping her cheek, "maybe I missed you so desperately that when I regenerated," the future Doctor paused, "I simply don't know," he trailed off unsure what to say.

Donna reached up pressing her lips to his. Separating she ran her hand over his hair, "not quite the same," she chuckled. "I love you," she proclaimed.

"You don't know me yet," the future Doctor rebuked her.

Hugging him Donna breathed in his unfamiliar smell, "I always know you Theta, always," she promised.

Clearing his throat the current version of the Doctor nervously tugged on his ear, "oh I love you too you dumbo," she said rolling her eyes. "Jealous of your own self," she giggled. "Take care of her," she ordered the future Doctor before hugging Clara, "and I don't have to tell you to take care of him. You are already doing a wonderful job. I'm so proud of you. You are everything a Mum could want," she promised breathing in the smell of her daughter.

Both Doctors smiled watching their wife and daughter, "good to know my future is in safe hands," he grinned. "Keep a tight hold on it, Clara," he order kissing her hand.

Clara smiled pulling him into a hug, "I love you Dad," she whispered before letting go and allowing the tweed Doctor to wrap an arm around her.

Smiling Donna's current Doctor pressed kiss to her cheek, "Trenzalore," he sighed, "we need a new destination," he told them getting into the TARDIS as Donna followed.

Sighing heavily she sat on the jumpseat running her hand over her stomach as the dematerialized. Safely in the void the Doctor sat next to her wrapping his arms around her, "we made that," he beamed.

Donna relaxed in his arms, "how much longer until we forget," she questioned confused at how this worked.

"We'll go to sleep and wake up without the memories," he explained.  
Worrying her lip Donna met his gaze, "what if we write ourselves a note Theta? Something to tell us to be careful," she inquired.

"That's not how it works. The TARDIS would likely hide it," he explained.

Donna kicked her food, "bloody TARDIS," she sighed.

Upset the TARDIS hummed in protestation, "she's only doing what's best Donna. What would knowing do? We don't even know what happened," he offered.

"I just," she paused. "I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave my daughter when she's twelve," Donna said breaking into a sob.

The Doctor tried to soothe her pressing a kiss to her hair, "I know," he agreed, "and I don't want to lose you," he sighed. "But Donna, time lines can change. Just because that happened once doesn't mean it will again. Time is in flux," he reminded her.

"You said you tried everything," Donna protested.

The Doctor stood shoving his hand through his hair, "I don't know what he tried," he growled before kneeling before her. "I promise you that I won't rest until I figure it out. I know he hasn't," he vowed.

"You won't even remember it tomorrow," Donna shot.

The Doctor stood, pulling her up in his arms, "neither will you. Why worry about what we can't change today? I love you and we are having a baby who grows into a brilliant daughter," he reminded her.

Donna smiled hugging him, "we did good," she smiled.

"With you as her Mum how could we not," he beamed.


End file.
